


Two of a Kind

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: month_of_june, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the pilot.  Prepared for the Month of June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

Hiding inside an alley, Mozzie focused his binoculars on the house across the way. He'd checked and rechecked the address. This was it. 

The message from Neal seemed real enough, but Mozzie hadn't survived on the streets for so long by taking things for granted. Neal himself, for all his smarts, had fallen straight into a FBI trap when he ran to answer a call from a long-lost friend. Mozzie wasn't going to risk the same fate.

Mozzie scanned the street again. It was practically empty this time of day. No place for the Suits to set up their mobile Big Brother unit. There weren't that many pedestrians either. 

The house itself stood out among the neighboring skyscrapers. An elderly lady with a small pug had left the house a while back, and that was the only person he'd seen coming or going. It didn't seem like Neal's kind of place.

"Excuse me?" He turned to find the dog-walking woman looking at him curiously. "Are you a friend of Neal's?"

June had noticed the man staking out her house close to an hour ago. Standing across the way, half-hidden inside an alleyway. She watched him from her kitchen window as she ate her lunch and contemplated what to do. Neal had mentioned a friend of his might drop by, but this guy wasn't dropping by. He was surveilling the house. On the other hand, he didn't seem like much of a threat, either, and she did have good instincts as far as that went. Other people might think she'd been had, but it were those same instincts that led her to offer her upstairs guest room to Neal.

Finishing up her coffee, she decided it was worth taking a closer look. She'd taken Bugsy with her. Who'd suspect a woman walking a dog?

She made two rounds around the block, finally stopping right by the man in question. This required a more direct approach. "Excuse me. Are you a friend of Neal's?"

Mozzie blinked at the woman through thick set glasses. The little pug was sniffing his shoes.

"If you are, you could wait inside," she prompted. "It's much more comfortable."

"How do I know this isn't an FBI trap?"

"You don't," June smiled at the question. She'd been called many things in her life, but a Fed wasn't one of them. "But I do have tea and cookies."

For a long moment, the two contemplated each other. Mozzie considered his options and then nodded. "I accept your offer."

Putting his binoculars away, he turned to follow June. Obviously he was wrong. This did seem like Neal's kind of place.


End file.
